familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Villeret
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! (Do(es) the DAR know what you think of the conflation?!!) Robin Patterson 06:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Coffee County, Georgia Robin, The infamous tombstone erected during the 1920s in the McRae, Georgia, cemetery for General John E. Coffee is an embarrassment for the entire family as it was done by the local chapter of the DAR at the instigation of the General's direct descendants. It seems that one of my cousins got wind of the more famous John A. Coffee of Tennessee and, assuming his deeds were those of "her" General Coffee, had his remains exhumed from his farmsite in Jacksonville, Georgia, moved them twenty miles to the north and erected a grandiose monument claiming that the Georgia general was a member of the Tennessee Volunteers and a hero of the Battle of New Orleans. The first time I saw it I wept, not for joy, but at the sheer stupidity! Villeret 14:41, 3 July 2008 (UTC)